


PART 3 - "A CI-5 MAN; A FAMILY MAN", Chapters 29 to 30 of 33.

by phantomsphriend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsphriend/pseuds/phantomsphriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Part 3 of my 4 parts fan fiction, Chapters 29 to 30.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	PART 3 - "A CI-5 MAN; A FAMILY MAN", Chapters 29 to 30 of 33.

"A CI-5 MAN; A FAMILY MAN".  
(The text written in [ ] is what the character is thinking)

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE; SIX MONTHS LATER. VERY EARLY WEDNESDAY MORNING.  
As an icy wind howls and the rain pelts down outside, the large moon shines brightly, its moonbeams stretching out like fingers through the open blinds of the Doyle flat.  
In the bedroom, snug and warm, the couple lay on the bed; the man, clad only in a pair of jeans, laying on his stomach and moaning softly before, a moment later, his snoring resumes, while the woman lays awake, gazing at the figure of her sleeping husband beside her.  
The man is still as beautiful as he has always been, and her heart still throbs rapidly within her at the sight of him.  
Stretching out a hand, she places it onto his shoulder.  
A terrible pain - much worse than the pain she had been feeling - takes her breath away.  
It is time. She breathes deeply.  
"Ray. Ray, Sweetie. Ray!", she calls to him softly, squeezing his shoulder to wake him up; but his snoring continues.  
Aaaahhhh!!!! Another terrible pain.  
Again, she calls his name.  
"Ray!"  
With his eyes still closed, Raymond Doyle turns his head towards her.  
"RAY!", she says again, her voice louder and more urgent as she squeezes his shoulder tighter.  
Opening his eyes, he smiles at his wife, placing a hand onto her very large abdomen and caressing it softly.  
"Can't sleep 'ey?"  
She shakes her head.  
"Not anymore. I was asleep, but I've been woken up".  
Caressing her husband's angelic face, she smiles.  
Lifting himself up onto one elbow, he glances at the digital clock on Jaime's bedside table before feeling active movements under his hand.  
He chuckles.  
"Our lads have started playing soccer at 12.45 in the morning?! Well bugger me!!!!"  
He shakes his head with a smile.  
"Ray, it's time!", she says softly.  
"But it's too soon Love!!!! Much too soon!!!! It's only been eight months! You still have at least one month or so to go yet", he smiles.  
"Aaaahhhh!!!!"  
She shakes her head.  
"Tell that to these two", she grimaces.  
"Believe me Sweetie, it's time!!!! They're on the way!!!! Now!!!!"  
She pants heavily.  
Now fully alert, the CI-5 man springs out of the bed and onto his feet, moving around to Jaime and helping her up onto her feet.  
As she steps into her slippers, he pulls on a T-Shirt and then his sneakers before grabbing the overnight bag and placing it onto the bed, then he grabs a jacket and zips it up quickly.  
Normally, he'd not bother with a T-Shirt, but it's going to be damned cold outside; and the thought of zipping up his jacket and catching his chest hairs in the zipper doesn't thrill him at all.  
Grabbing the overnight bag, he then places an arm around his wife and helps her out to the car.

Thankfully, by the time they are at the car, the awful wind has died down considerably, although it is still raining, but it is more like a mist now.  
Once Jaime is safely in the gold Capri, Raymond Doyle steps in and, turning the ignition key to the right, he hits the accelerator and speeds towards the hospital.

Not far now.  
Glancing at his wife, Raymond Doyle smiles.  
"We're almost there now. Hang on".  
A police car appears behind the gold Capri, its red and blue lights flashing; a sure indication to pull over and stop.  
"SHIT!!!!", he curses through gritted teeth.  
Screeching to a stop, he leaps out of the Capri and sprints towards the police car, as angry as Hell.  
Dammit, he should have had his CI-5 ID with him.

Before the officers have even stepped out of the car, Raymond Doyle's face is at the driver's window.  
"I don't have time for this", he snarls at the two occupants.  
"My wife is having twins!"  
Both officers gaze at the gold Capri in front of them, but they see nothing.  
The man is obviously trying to outsmart the law - but it won't work.  
"Calm down Sir", the driver says complacently.  
"Step back from the car".  
Seeing red, Raymond Doyle glares at the officers as he pounds a fist into an open palm, his eyes on fire as he steps back.  
The driver officer steps out of the car and approaches the CI-5 man, his partner also stepping out of the car and moving towards him, a pistol aimed at his heart.

Meanwhile, in the gold Capri, Jaime breathes heavily, hoping to reach the hospital before her waters break, but alas, moments later, she feels wet.  
"Oh no! Not now!", she says breathlessly.  
"Rayyyy!", she calls out, continuing to take deep breaths.

As complacent as ever, the driver continues.  
"Sir! We can sort out this matter of your speeding at this hour of the morning out here in the cold if you'd prefer - or we can go down to the Station and sort it out there where it's warm".  
[WARM????!!!! Yeah right!], Ray thinks to himself.  
[Since WHEN is a Police Station WARM!!!!]

A loud blaring sound shatters the quiet stillness of the morning.  
"RAY!!!!", a voice calls out.  
His cheeks a bright crimson in the moonlight, the CI-5 man is now beyond angry.  
"Look! My name is Raymond Doyle. I work for CI-5 and my call sign is 4-5. Take this matter up with my boss Alan Cade if you don't believe me. My wife is having twins! NOWWWW!!!!"  
While keeping his pistol on the CI-5 man, the passenger officer contacts Police Headquarters with his details while the driver moves to the gold Capri with his pistol.  
"RAY! My waters have broken!"  
Shining his torch through the passenger side window, the driver sees one very uncomfortable woman who is most definitely in labour at that very moment!!!!  
"Sorry Madam!", he says apologetically.  
Just then, a message comes in to say that the man is CI-5 agent 4-5. Raymond Doyle.  
Catching his partner's attention, the passenger officer indicates that the situation is genuine.  
"Sorry Sir", the passenger officer says, lowering his pistol and allowing Ray to leave.  
Now that he is free to go, he sprints back to his distressed wife.  
"Let us give you a police escort", the driver says apologetically.  
"DON'T FUCKING BOTHER!!!!", he yells back, jumping into the car and speeding away.

"I'm sorry that the seat is wet Ray. My waters broke back there".  
Keeping his eyes on the road as he speeds along, he takes her right hand into his left hand and, with a quick glance at her, he smiles.  
"Don't worry about it Love".  
His cheeks are still flushed crimson from the recent ordeal.

Finally, they arrive at the hospital.  
Pulling up at the Emergency Department, he stops the car and gazes at her, stroking her cheek and smiling at her.  
"OK. Here we are".  
He winks at her and kisses her lips before stepping out of the car, racing around to her side and helping her out.  
Two paramedics race out with a wheelchair.  
As one paramedic places the wheelchair behind her, Ray helps her down as the second paramedic takes the overnight bag.  
Before wheeling her away to the Labour Ward, Raymond Doyle says softly, "Take care of her".  
"Will do", the paramedics acknowledge with a wave of their hands before disappearing into the building.  
Stepping back into his car, he drives to the car park and, once a place is found, he drives the car into it.  
*- Stepping out of the car, he opens the back door to make himself a bed on the back seat, then, climbing in, he pulls the door closed.  
Locking the car and laying down, he falls asleep.  
He really should go home and sleep there, but he wants to be close to Jaime.

CHAPTER THIRTY.  
8.30am.  
Sunlight flickers across Raymond Doyle's face, waking him up.  
Huh? What the...?  
He is disorientated, wondering for a moment as to where he is and what situation he has become embroiled in this time.  
His mind quickly clears though - and the clarity hits him hard!!!!  
The car! He's in the car!  
At the hospital!; and, dammit, he has to pee!  
He sits up and pulls out a plastic fold-up comb from his jacket pocket, running it through his unruly curls and ensuring that any tangles are swiftly dealt with before returning the comb to his pocket.  
Unlocking the car's door, he steps out and moves over to a group of shrubs.

Ensuring totally that nobody can see him, he unzips his jeans and pees.  
"Awwww yeah", he smiles.  
Rezipping his jeans, he runs into the hospital, stopping briefly for assistance from a porter to the location of the Labour Ward before continuing on his way.  
Not happy to wait for the elevator, he bounds up two flights of stairs!

Stepping up to the woman at the Reception Desk, he speaks.  
"Excuse me Madam".  
Hearing the most exquisitely masculine voice before her, the Receptionist lifts her head, her heart skipping several beats at the sight of the extremely attractive man standing before her.  
[Oh Lordy Lordy Lordy!], she thinks to herself, catching her breath.  
She smiles at him.  
"Good morning Sir".  
He smiles back at her.  
[Oh that smile!]  
"My name's Doyle. Raymond Doyle. Jaime. My wife. Where can I find her?"  
Gazing at the computer screen in front of her, she types in Mrs Raymond Doyle and, after pressing the Enter button, Jaime's name and room number appear on the screen.  
Gazing up at the CI-5 man, she says softly, "Your wife is in Room 121".  
"Thanks", he nods, sprinting down the long hallway.  
"You're welcome", she calls after him, watching him as he moves away, breathing deeply as she fans herself with a cardboard calendar.

Searching for Jaime's room, he wonders if the twins have been born yet.  
He gazes at his watch.  
8.50am.  
Yes. Yes she must have had them by now.

Ah, here it is, Room 121.  
Moving his fingers gently over the 121 on the door, he smiles at the significance behind it.  
Biting his bottom lip nervously, he opens the door.

The blinds are closed, making the room dark.  
Stepping in, he moves immediately to the wash basin and washes his hands with soap and water, and then, after rinsing his mouth, he washes his face.  
As to brushing his teeth; he can do that when he's at home, but right now that can wait. His wife and her health - and the health of the two little ones - are paramount right now.  
He turns to face his wife and smiles.  
In the middle of the room, she sleeps peacefully, flanked by two bundles, one on his left and one on his right.  
Gazing at the bundle on his right, he steps up close.  
The bundle is pink. A girl.  
With his beautiful chipped tooth smile, Raymond Doyle clutches his heart with an immense joy.  
A daughter.  
Taking some deep breaths, he steps up close to the second bundle on his left, which, this time, is blue. A boy.  
A son.  
Moving to Jaime, he sits down onto the chair next to the bed and takes one of her hands into both of his, bringing it up to his lips and softly squeezing it as he kisses it tenderly.  
She opens her eyes and, as her vision clears, she smiles at the vision before her.  
"Hello beautiful gorgeous man", she says softly.  
He holds her hand tightly, happy tears rimming his eyes.  
"How are yuh Love?", he smiles.  
"I am much better thanks, but I would be so much happier if I could see you better".  
He nods and, releasing her hand, he stands.  
"I'll open the blinds", he says softly.  
Bringing his lips down onto hers, he kisses her for a long moment before parting his lips from hers and smiling his oh so beautiful chipped tooth smile.

Opening the blinds, sunlight fills the room.  
The blue bundle stirs and makes a gurgling sound.  
Moving to the bundle, he reaches into the crib and gently lifts the infant out, cradling him in his arms.  
"Hello little man Doyle", he sniffs happily.  
"You are a happy man", Jaime smiles brightly.  
"I sure am", he beams, gazing down at his son.  
There is another gurgling sound; this time from the pink bundle.  
"Somebody else wants to say hello to you".  
She stretches out her hands towards the blue bundle.  
He grins, placing the blue bundle gently into her arms before moving to the pink bundle.  
Reaching into the crib, he gently lifts the infant out, cradling her in his arms.  
"Hello little lady Doyle", he sniffs happily.  
The tough man of CI-5, Raymond Doyle gazes at his wife, tears trickling down his face.  
"I love you Rrrraymond", she smiles at her man, his face moist with tears.  
Even though she won't admit it, he knows that she is tired.  
Actually, come to think of it, so is he.  
Placing his daughter back into the crib, he blows raspberries on her tummy and tickles her, making her laugh before moving to Jaime to take his son and place him back into his crib and doing the same thing; blowing raspberries on his tummy and tickling him, making him laugh before sitting down onto the bed and gazing at Jaime.  
While she had been watching him - a father for the first time - she couldn't help but to laugh.  
As well as being the best looking man in the world, he is already the best Daddy in the world too.  
Jaime Shawford-Doyle could not be happier than she is right now.  
Raymond Doyle lays down next to her and embraces her, kissing her passionately for a long time before his lips finally part from hers.  
He places his head onto her heart, snuggling up to her as she holds him close, her lips lost in the rough mass of curls as he closes his eyes.  
"I love you too Jaime. So much. We have a daughter - and we have a son", he smiles sleepily.  
"I have everything in this world that I could ever want - and more".  
A moment later, to her amusement, Jaime Shawford-Doyle hears a snoring sound and chuckles, holding the man of her dreams close as she drifts off to sleep herself.

*- Just a quick Footnote.  
When Raymond Doyle discovered that he would be a father, he traded in the gold two-door Capri for a gold four-door Capri. :-)


End file.
